


Crawl

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [35]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Dark, Introspection, M/M, Obscurial Credence Barebone, Romantic Soulmates, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: There's nothing quite as equally beautiful and brilliant andbone-chillingas Credence's raw and visceral magic.





	Crawl

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could say I was excited for the sequel,,,,,,,,, but if Credence is alive, I'll be peeking online for it. Just for him. I don't hate anybody I swear,,,,, I just can't support a movie with Johnny Depp in it. ANYWAY THIS IS NOT ABOUT JOHNNY DEPP THIS IS ABOUT MY OTP AND THANK YOU FOR READING THIS!

 

035\. Crawl

*

Melted, ivory-hued wax starts to tack on the newly polished floorboards.

The flaming, yellowed wicks to the candles flare and stir as he marches by, with barely a footstep to be heard.

In the foreground, at the center of the light and Percival's _universe_ , Credence sits by himself, cross-legged, silent as the blanket of eve's stars.

He closes his eyes meditatively, as his Obscurial-abilities _vibrate_ , massing and forming to his arm and wrist, as Credence lifts it higher. Black, needle-like thorns mold out of his skin, darkening up to his wrist and fingertip, almost like claws.

There's nothing quite as equally beautiful and brilliant and _bone_ - _chilling_ as Credence's raw and visceral magic, the gleam of his opalescent eyes.

Percival's mouth curls up.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
